


Hey, What's Your Name?

by niallsarsehole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsarsehole/pseuds/niallsarsehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's get signed up for a letter writing service, to soldiers in Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, What's Your Name?

"Harry!" My mum called as she walked through the front door, leaving her bag on the floor which I knew I would probably fall over later.

"I've got something for you!" She called up the stairs. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed slowly walking down the stairs.

"Harry!" I jumped at her sudden tone. "What?"

"Why aren't you dressed? It's nearly 3 o'clock!" She said, gesturing to my baggy T-shirt and jogging bottoms.

"Can't be bothered. Now what do you want?" She handed me a large brown envelope. I started to tear it open when she spoke again.

"What were you doing up there? Homework?" I carried on tearing.

"Mm... yeah homework." I said lazily lying about the fact I'd been sleeping. Inside the envelope was a single sheet of paper, with lots of writing. I skimmed over it quickly and a sentence at the top caught my eye.

Thank you for signing up! We much appreciate it!

"Mum?" What've you done?" I asked confused. "What've you signed me up for?"

"It's a letter writing service, I thought it’d be fun." She said enthusiastically.

"What? Like a pen pal?"

"It's to soldiers, in Afghanistan."

"Oh. So what's this guy’s name?" She took the letter from me.

"It should be here." She said looking at it. After a couple of minutes she pointed her finger to a line.

"Here!" She said loudly. I looked at where she was pointing. It was a number.

Soldier #172317

"But it doesn't say his name. You'll have to write and ask him." She said looking up at me. I was still slightly confused but I took the letter back and put it in the envelope.

"I'll make a start then." I lied, walking back up the stairs, using up more effort than necessary. I kicked open the door and threw the envelope on the desk in the corner. I flopped onto the bed.

'Maybe later' I thought, knowing it meant never.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What time is it? I looked at the clock, the small digital letters flashed red.

3:42am

Jesus... Why am I up this early? I reached under my pillow and pulled out my phone. The bright light was almost blinding.

I shouted out and dropped the phone on the floor. I picked it up carefully. A large crack ran diagonally across the screen. I got up and turned the light on to get a better look at the screen. It looked worse in the light; I ran

my finger down the large crack, cutting my finger in the process. A tiny drop of blood slid down the side, leaving a shiny red trail. I murmured something under my breath.

"Mum's going to kill me." I whispered to myself, looking at the phone again. I abandoned the broken phone on the desk and my finger bled more and more. A drop of blood dripped on the brown envelope. I sat down and picked it up, reading the letter again.

Our soldiers look forward to reading your letters.

I thought for a moment and then hesitantly picked up an A5 piece of lined paper and a blue pen and started writing.

3rd January 2013

To Solider #172317

Hi, what's your name? I feel weird calling you by a number. My mum signed me up for this letter writing thing because she thought it'd be a good idea. I'm not a sure about this, but I'll try I guess.

From, Harry

I looked at the four sentences I'd just written, it's not much but I'll send it off in the morning.

10th January 2013

To Solider #172317

Hey, I didn't get a reply? I don't think you're the chatty type, But I can still talk to you right? It's 4am right now, it's becoming a habit. Me getting up early I mean. Today, Liam and Niall got suspended from school. They're two of my best mates and they decided it would be a good idea to Photoshop pictures of two of our teachers together and post them around school, so now they're suspended for a week. But they're good kids really. It was hilarious. Sorry, that was bit random. God, I'm starving, but I can't go downstairs and get something because I'll probably wake somebody up. Do you have family back home? Do you miss them? I'm rambling, I ramble a lot, which you'll probably find out. Anyway I'd still really like to know your name.

From, Harry

13th January 2013

To Soldier #172317

Hey, I know I only sent you a letter a few days ago, but I feel like sending another. I was thinking, is it scary out there? Do you ever get bored? What are the other guys like? Where did you live back home? I live in Cheshire but I think I'm moving to London soon. I'm a bit scared of living on my own though. Do you live alone? Or maybe you have a girlfriend or family back home. Anyway, I hope everything's going well.

From, Harry

PS: I'd still like to know your name

20th January 2013

To Soldier #172317

I've come to the conclusion that you're not ever going to reply, but I like sending these so I'm going to keep writing. Today I went to look for flats in London and I'm really scared. That probably sounds pathetic. I'm a guy, I'm not meant to be scared of anything. Truth is I'm scared of a lot of things. Is it scary out there? I must sound like such an idiot to you. Liam and Niall came back to school this week and all the teachers give them dirty looks, they just laugh it off. I never told you about my friend Zayn. He's just got a job at this music store and Niall's bugging him to give him music for free. I'm rambling again. Haha. I'll write again soon. I don't think I'm going to ask for your name this time.

From, Harry

27th January 2013

Louis, my name's Louis

31st January 2013

To Louis

Wow I got a reply! So you do read them! I was getting scared that I was just sending them and you were ignoring them. I feel special now. Guess what? It's my birthday tomorrow! I'm finally going to be 18. Speaking of which, how old are you? I was just assuming you were around the same age as me, like 18-23 or something.

From, Harry

6th February 2013

I'm 20. You keep asking what it's like over here. It's really boring. Not much more to say.

Louis

PS: Happy Birthday

13th February 2013

To Louis

Thanks for the happy birthday man! Much appreciated. I'm moving out soon and I don't know what to do. I'm actually petrified. You don't write much in your letters do you? Are you shy? Strange for a 20 year to be shy of a teenager but whatever floats your boat I guess. That last sentence didn't really make sense so it's better to ignore it. I'm going to ask you again, do you live alone? Do you miss your family?

From, Harry

22th February 2013

To Louis

Did you get my letter? It's been a week.

From, Harry

26th February 2013

Sorry Harry. We went on a raid, I should've told you. But I'm back now. I don't really speak to my family, which is why I'm out here. To forget. I live alone. I had a girlfriend but she accused me of cheating and left and now I'm here. Haha. It's not really funny but well.

Louis

PS: What do you look like? I'm curious

3rd March 2013

To Louis

I got a longer letter yay! What I look like? Stalker. Joking. I have curly hair, green eyes and I'm 5"11. I apparently talk really slow but I don't know. Yeah what more can I say? Sorry about your girlfriend dude. That’s m rough. Can you give me a letter in advance before you need to leave again? So I don't worry. Sorry, you just seem like a friend now. What do you look like? I can be curious too.

From, Harry

9th March 2013

I have brown hair, green eyes and 5"9. Do you have a girlfriend? Probably not as you might have mentioned her by now. But I don't know. I'll be sure to send a letter at least a week before I go. What do you do in your spare time? It's so boring here when we're not training or fighting. By the way do you have a nickname or anything that anyone calls you?

Louis

16th March 2013

To Louis

I get called Hazza by Liam, but I'm Curly to most. I've sent my old iPod over for you. Just send it back when it needs to be re-charged and I'll put some new music on there if you have any requests. I can't write a lot today because I have lots of homework. I’d honestly rather talk to you, but I can't afford any more detentions. Haha.

From, Harry

23th March 2013

Man! That iPod was literally the best thing ever! I've sent it back because I used it all up in the first two days. Stan was really jealous of me; he's really the only person I talk to here. He just concentrates on training, for example right now he's doing press ups in the middle of the dorm. Freak. I think we're going on another raid soon. It's not a big one so it’ll only be for a couple of days.

See you, Louis

PS: I'm going to start calling you Hazza. I like it.

30th March 2013

I’m going to call you Lou. Simple, but effective. Haha. Glad you enjoyed the music. I've sent it back fully charged and one of my extra chargers so you don't have to keep re-sending it. Stan sounds cool, did you know each other before? I bet he's really dedicated to this.

Love from, Harry

PS: I don't know if you'll get this till later, because of the raid but whatever.

6th April 2013

Hazza,

I got a love? I feel special now. I love the music, you have on here. The Fray is my favourite by far. I can't speak' I've got training. I'll write again soon.

Love, Louis

PS: I felt that I should say love as well.

13th April 2013

To Lou,

Is training hard? Do you have to wear a uniform? I must ask you so many questions but you never ask me anything. Do you want to ask me anything? Ask away! I’m ready Sorry that was a bit enthusiastic. But never mind. Anyway, what’s happening over there right now? I’m doing maths homework, boring. I want to be famous when I grow up. I say that, but 18 basically grown up isn’t it. I have to do everything myself now, even

laundry and stuff. Look at me. Whining about washing my own jeans and you’re out there fighting. I was right about what I said earlier. I am a wimp. Oh well.

Love from, Harry

PS: This letter ended a bit sad didn’t it?

20th April 2013

To Harry

My god, you ask so many questions. But I’ll answer them quickly anyway. Yes, we have to wear a uniform. Yes, training is hard and right now, well a few minutes ago I was waiting for your letter, but now I’m just chilling with my iPod. Haha, I just said I was chilling. Oh yeah, there’s a war going on, forgot about that. Sorry, that was my attempt at being funny, it failed though didn’t it. By the way what are you talking about!? Your 18! You’re still a kid; I’m still a kid really. (Ok, not really. But I like to think I am.) I’m 20, and I still don’t know how to wash my jeans, sad really. And as for the being famous, you should just go and do what you like. It doesn’t matter if it doesn’t work out the first time because you can try again. Inspirational or what? And to end this letter, the wonderful words of Ed Sheeran. “Everything will be alright when it’s the end, and if its’ not alright; it’s not the end.” Sorry, I’ve just kind of lead my life by that ever since I first heard it, and I think its important.

Love, Louis

PS: My letter ended inspirationally, I win.

27th April 2013

To Louis

Wow, that was deep.

I’ve wanted to sing for ages and I’ve never been sure about it, but I’ll try I guess. By the way how’s Stan you haven’t mentioned him in a while?

From, Harry

PS: Sorry this was short, I’m in a rush.

4th May 2013

To Harry

I didn’t get a love, I’m offended. How dare you. (Joking.)

Stan’s fine, he says thanks for asking. I’m not sure what to write as usually I just answer your questions and we just go from there but today I’m stuck. Sorry dude.

From, Louis (See, your not getting a love either)

PS: We’re fighting again this week.

11th May 2013

To Louis

Is fighting scary? I’d be terrified. With all the guns and bombs. I’d probably run away or something. But that’s not very loyal is it? I didn’t go to school at all this week, people keep picking on me. That sounds so childish, but I swear they’re all mean to me. (Really childish.) School isn’t even fun anymore, because none of my friends are there, Niall and Liam have been expelled (finally) and Zayn left at sixth form. I want to leave now, but I can’t because it would mess everything up for me. What do you think I should do? Haha, this is like writing to a problem page. What should I dooo? Helllp! Haha!

Love, Harry

PS: Sorry I forgot last time, about the love I mean.

18th May 2013

Harry it’s awful, we went out to fight and Stan didn’t make it back. It’s terrible. I saw him Harry, I saw him die. I don’t even know what to think right now. He was blown to pieces right in front of me. They told me he’d died of loss of blood, but they’re lying. I saw one of his legs get blown off and then he was shot, I’m in shock. They wouldn’t let me help him because they said that I’d be killed if I hadn’t kept moving. Maybe he would be ok, if I did stop.

I’m lying. He wouldn’t be ok. I swear Harry, I’m going insane. These letters are the only things around here keeping everyone sane in the first place. I’m sorry this sounds all dark and sad. I knew it was dangerous but I didn’t think any of us would actually die. We’re all so young here in my regiment, there’s one boy who’s 18, nearly 19 I think and he reminds me of you. He gets scared a lot as well, like you say. If he dies in front of me like Stan did, I don’t know if I can handle it Harry.

Love, Louis

PS: You’re right fighting is scary. Very scary.

25th May 2013

Harry? Are you ok?

Love, Louis

1st June 2013

I’m so sorry Louis, about Stan I mean, that must have been horrible. I’m sorry this is so late, I’ve been busy and I didn’t really get your letter until a couple days ago. Hope you’re all ok.

Love, Harry

PS: I’m sorry this is so short, I have exams.

8th June 2013

Are you ok? You seem really quiet? What’s happening? Is it school? If they’re giving you a hard time just tell them you know someone who’s really cool with gun and they’ll back off right away (on second thoughts, don’t say that) Anyway if anyone’s bothering you, you can tell me, I won’t tell anyone. I’ve got no one to tell! If you’re finding school hard with all the exams and stuff just relax and have fun with your friends and then keep a reasonable amount of studying time leftover. Like, study for 2 hours after school on Monday till Thursday, then Friday till Sunday just chill out. Or you can switch it up a bit and do what you like to do.

Love, Louis

15th June 2013

To Louis

Thanks for that! Sounds like a plan. I’ll try it, is that what you did when you had exams like this. I went out with Niall and Zayn on last night and now I have a hangover. Haha. I feel so proud of myself. I’m such a loser, I never really used to drink because I’ve always gone out with Liam and he can’t drink because he has health problems so I felt bad drinking. But Niall and Zayn are different to Liam. Very different! Especially Niall, he’s from Ireland and that’s his excuse for drinking so much all the time. Idiot. The rambles are back… Haha. People at school are fine honestly. They’re all idiots anyway, who think they’re so amazing, but they’re really just all idiots.

Love, Harry

22nd June 2013

You sound happier in this letter (Guess the really cool guy with a gun thing worked then, haha). Oh my god! A real hangover! You must be so proud! You’re 18 aren’t you? 18 year olds drinking and partying… classic. Don’t worry, everyone at my school were idiots as well. But you have to live with it, unfortunately. Anyway I have to go, training.

Love, Louis

29th June 2013

To Louis

Hey! I hardly ever drink and party! Only on special occasions (It just so happens, I’m very special). By the way? Do you ever get bored of training? If I had to train everyday for go knows how long I’d go insane. Liam came round last weekend and we watched a movie. We never even watch the movie properly anyway, we just talk or mess about on out phones or whatever. But it was nice not to wake up with a headache and messy hair.

Love, Harry

6th July 2013

Harry! I might be able to come home soon! Just for a visit! But I thought I could come meet you and we could be real friends, you know that would be awesome. And in answer to your question, training takes up a lot of time and is tiring but I swear it’s all worth it in the end. I’m going to have to go. They just called a bunch of random names and I’m not sure why, but I have to go.

Love, Louis

13th July 2013

I’ll really be able to meet you! This is going to seem strange we’ve been talking for over 6 months now, you’ve become such a good friend, and it’s actually crazy. Where shall we meet? What time? I’m getting excited but I don’t even know when yet. You better not be joking either! Oh my god! I’m so gullible! What if you are?

Love, Harry

20th July 2013

Harry, on the 23rd I have to go and fight again. That was what the names were. They only called a few of us and I was one of them. I’ve sent a necklace in with this passage is a paper aeroplane necklace. My mum gave it to me when I was 16 and I want you to have it now. She said it was help me go far in life, because it’s an aeroplane, you know? I’m not sure when I’ll get to come out but I promise I will.

Lots of Love, Louis

PS: Everything’s alright now.

27th July 2013

Are you back yet? I mean thanks for the necklace. I really like it. I’ll make sure I’ll take it far with me. I have an exam tomorrow so I have to study.

Love, Harry

PS: What do you mean by everything’s alright?

3rd August 2013

What’s happening? Are you ok?

Love, Harry

10th August 2013

Louis? Are you not replying to me? What’ve I said wrong?

Love, Harry

17th August 2013

Hi Louis.

I got a letter today. It told me that you died, on the 23rd. Is this true? Louis? If it’s true, is that why you gave me the necklace? Is that why you said everything’s alright? Because you knew it was the end? And in the end everything’s alright.

I love you

Love, Harry

“Everything will be alright when it’s the end, and if its’ not alright; it’s not the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback appreciated!


End file.
